


Day 2: Christmas Cards

by greenblanketbythefire



Series: Christmas Shipping Challenge [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas Cards, Christmas Puns, I couldn't wait to write this one, I love puns so much, Other, Sans Makes Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenblanketbythefire/pseuds/greenblanketbythefire
Summary: Sans makes Christmas cards. Papyrus is not pleased.





	Day 2: Christmas Cards

A few years had passed since the barrier had been broken and things were looking great for monsters and humans alike. Settling peace between the two races had been easier than previously thought, especially with Frisk’s help. The young ambassador did surprisingly well with politics for their age and the world had welcomed the monsters’ return with welcome arms.

As life went on above ground, both monsters and humans had learned much about the other’s traditions. One the monsters had found out to be quite fun was making Christmas cards for family and friends. It was cute and thoughtful and the friendly monsters took on this new tradition with much love. Especially Papyrus.

Since coming to the surface, the two brothers had made many friends. With a larger friend count than they used to have, Papyrus had taken to halving the Christmas card making so they both could work on some to send. The younger of the two finished quickly. Sans, on the other hand, was waiting till the last minute.

_Let’s see…_ he thought. _Seasoning’s greetings._

He drew two sloppy shakers, one labeled salt and the other labeled pepper. Grinning to himself, he signed the card for both him and Papyrus and moved onto the next one.

Peas on earth. One large circle and some clumpy continents went below that. Next were the peas. They really just looked like a misshapen caterpillar but it’ll do for now. Sign that one. Moving on…

Fleece Navidad. He drew some clouds and added some legs to them. They looked enough like sheep to him. Sign that one. Next. A stable was drawn on the next card along with two somewhat human looking figures and a small oval to represent baby Jesus.

“Mother and baby are doing well…” he read aloud as he wrote. “Both are in a stable condition.”

He snickered to himself. That was his best one yet. As he moved to the next card, he heard thumping coming down the stairs. Papyrus emerged into the kitchen where Sans was working, bundled up to go out in the snow.

“Brother!” the taller announced. “I am going out for snow training with Undyne! Make sure you finish the cards while I’m gone.”

“Sure, bro. Have fun.”

Papyrus stepped behind Sans to make sure he was doing his job properly. As he gazed down at the cards, his expression contorted into a look of frustration and disappointment.

_“Sans!”_ he shouted. “I told you not to put puns in the Christmas cards!”

“Sorry, Pap. I couldn’t help myself. It’s the most punderful time of the year.”

_“SANS!”_

Merry second day of Chrimstas.


End file.
